First OmniMon
First OmniMon is the pilot episode of OmniMon. Please leave comments, so i will know what to do in future episodes. Summary New trainer Henry Istana is collecting his OmniMon from the protectors, the Galvan! Then Henry has to do his first battle. Can he survive his first days? Plot Henry is shown walking across a street in Bellwood, towards a huge building with words: OmniMon Centre. (Henry): I can't wait! What will I get? Fire? Water? Dark? Bug? Electric? Earth? Air? A boy walks towards Henry, with a capsule with the Omnitrix symbol on it. (Boy): What do you mean? I got mine an hour ago. It's surely closed! (Henry): WAT? Henry sprints to the Centre, to see a Galvan putting an OmniMon capsule onto a shelf. (Galvan): Where did that other boy go? Henry? *sees Henry peering through the window* Ah, come in, come in. (Henry): Thank you sir. The Galvan drags seven capsules down and places them on the table in front of ''Henry.'' (Galvan): You choose now, Henry. Henry picks up a capsule. (Henry): OmniMon, I choose you! Henry hurls the capsule, which opens and with a green light, a lava and rock covered creature appears. (Galvan): Ahh. The Heatblast species. Known for their mischeviousness, they are the Heat OmniMon. (Henry): Sir, I'll be leaving now. *starts to leave* (Galvan): You forgot two things. One, your Heatblast, and two, a backpack with all the gadgets a new trainer needs. Goodbye, Henry, and from the moment you step out the door, your OmniMon journey begins! Oh, and don't forget the Heatblast's moves. (Heatblast): Heat! Heat! *Omnitrix symbol on capsule flashes red, and Heatblast returns to his capsule* Henry picks the capsule up, and takes a backpack, and steps out the door. The boy that he met earlier was there. (Boy): Hey, punk! My name is Yumi, and I've come to defeat your OmniMon! (Henry): How do you know that I might sizzle yours first, Yumi? (Yumi): You've got an Electric-type too? (Henry): Nah, but I've got this! *hurls capsule, and it opens, revealing Heatblast again* (Heatblast): Heat! Heat! (Yumi): Megawhatt, I choose you! *hurls capsule, and it opens, revealing a Megawhatt* (Henry): Heatblast, use Fire Slam! (Heatblast, while charging at the Megawhatt): Heat, Heat, Heat, Heat- Heatblast jumps, and is about to slam a fireball in the Megawhatt's face, when-'' (Heatblast): HEAT! *is sent flying backwards* (Henry): How? (Yumi): I made my Megawhatt use Electric Shield. Twas pretty effective. But I used it before your Fire Slam. ''Heatblast struggled to get up. (Yumi): Megawhatt, use Fast Shot! Megawhatt zoomed around until he was a blur, then shot electric balls and shot at Heatblast. (Henry): Heatblast, use Fire Dodge! Heatblast dodged, and created a fire version of himself, and Yumi's Megawhatt smashed into it, making it fall to the ground, burnt and unconsious. The Galvan had just come out of the centre. (Galvan): Yumi's Megawhatt is unable to fight. Henry's Heatblast wins. Character Debuts *Henry Istana (first appearance) *Galvan OmniMon giver (first appearance) *Yumi Hengong (first appearance) OmniMon Debuts *Henry's Heatblast *Yumi's Megawhatt Trivia *Electric-types are the easiest to say nothing and do a move. Category:Series Premieres Category:Episodes Category:OmniMon